


Saviour

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana becomes a sparkle in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible this tale will develop into something bigger, but for now it remains just a shot in the dark.

"A doleful damsel I heard cry"

\- The Irish Rovers (Johnny I Hardly Knew Ye)

Morgana was strawling through the ancient monastery. She liked the surroundings... the decaying building in the middle of nowhere. Wild birches were bending over the building, casting its shadows like the hands of doom. It was calm in there. Morgana gazed from the tall gothic window, monitoring the cemetery beneath her feet. The lovely crimson petals and blossoms of roses were scattered all over the graveyard. Morgana heard some sobbing. She slowly followed the sound. She found a young girl, curled up in a ball, hugging her knees in which she was hiding her face. Morgana slowly knelt next to the girl and touched her shoulder. The girl stopped sobbing and rose her teary, tormented eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about that?" The girl shook her head. "I'm not ready," she croached. "Of course. You don't have to." "I..." the girl cried constantly... "I just wanna breathe free... I want to take my life back." "Indeed. Just let it all go - cry." Morgana offered her shoulder. "I am Morgause," sobbed the girl. "Morgana." "Thank you." Morgause buried her face into Morgana's shoulder.  
"I am sorry." Morgana glazed Morgause's hair with her lips. "Don't apologize. I am here for you. I'm all yours. Just let it all go away." Morgause slowly wiped her tears: "Where did you gain such strength?" Morgana kissed Morgause's shivering lips: "I've sheltered the strength in my heart... and now I should share it." Morgause rose her eyes: "Do you know how to bury the apprehensions?" Morgana tightly caught Morgause's hand: "So they will never return."


End file.
